


Новогодний корпоратив: взгляни на шефа с другой стороны.

by Ginger_Lolli



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Lolli/pseuds/Ginger_Lolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Офисная мышка полюбила шефа - банальная история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Олесе *Lesgunchik*](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%9E%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5+%2ALesgunchik%2A).



Глава 1  
Кирилл не любил опаздывать. Равно как ждать или догонять, поэтому всё всегда старался планировать так, чтобы любое мероприятие происходило вовремя, и довел это умение до совершенства, благо в просвещенной Британии, где он прожил последние пять лет, это было нетрудно: ни безалаберностью, ни «авосем» там не страдали. И на родине благоприобретенное свойство не подвело - к ресторану Женьки он подъехал минута в минуту, даже с учётом вечерних московских пробок.  
Целуя в прохладную щёку бывшую жену, он в очередной раз подивился её способности быть одновременно сдержанной и раскованной. И ещё излучать ту специфическую подспудную сексуальность, которая так импонировала Кириллу в людях, даже была, можно сказать, его личным фетишем: едва заметная на первый взгляд, всё более очевидная по мере общения. Причем попавший в поле этого притяжения чувствовал себя наделенным эксклюзивным открытием, словно видел то, что никому вокруг не заметно, как будто был единственным, кто разглядел странное, скрытое очарование, неброскую, но цепляющую красоту.  
\- Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, - сказала Женька, когда первые приветствия-объятия улеглись. - Уверена, ты знаешь, что я собралась замуж, - взгляд на удивление настойчивый. Она вообще почти никогда не смотрела прямо, не её это - «глаза в глаза». Короткие ускользающие взгляды когда-то умиляли, потом неимоверно раздражали, а теперь, когда все быльем поросло, опять смотрелись милой особенностью.  
\- Не особо, - ответил Кирилл, Женька улыбнулась, и, ничего больше не объясняя, повела его к уединенному кабинету в глубине зала.  
\- Познакомьтесь — Кирилл, Олег, - блондинистый крепыш протянул руку, вставая. Кирилл машинально пожал её, отметив, что ладонь сухая и крепкая, что было плюсом, и ещё, что Олег Сосновский выглядел моложе, чем на фото. Разумеется, он был в курсе жизненных перипетий бывшей жены, хотя как раз Женька сама по себе его интересовала меньше всего.  
Беседа лилась неспешно, и была почти такой же приятной и непринужденной, как выбранное Женькой французское вино. В общем, Сосновский нравился Кириллу, он производил неплохое впечатление. Немного прошлись по теме торговли медоборудованием, которым занимался Олег, и Кирилл подумал, что если двоюродный дядюшка не откажется от мысли продать бизнес, то они с будущим мужем бывшей жены окажутся конкурентами. Во время десерта у Сосновского зазвонил телефон, и, извинившись, он встал из-за стола и, прихрамывая - неудачный отдых в горах, направился в холл.  
\- Я вижу, что ты склонен одобрить мой выбор, - произнесла Женька с утвердительной интонацией.  
\- В общем, да, хотя его проблемы со здоровьем печалят.  
\- Да разве это проблемы, - махнула рукой она, и немного помолчав, продолжила: - Короче, дело не в этом даже, не в свадьбе. Олег собирается открыть филиал в Испании, и какое-то время мы будем жить там.  
Кирилл порадовался своему умению держать на лице нечитаемое выражение - годы тренировок и всяческих па-де-де в бизнесе.  
\- Живите.  
\- Вместе со Стасом. Ты же не думаешь, что я уеду без сына так надолго? - её глаза смотрели холодно и прямо.  
Закипала злость. Цену её упрямству и способности следовать принятым решениям Кирилл знал слишком хорошо.  
Одно примиряет - эти её качества даже отдаленно не дотягивали до аналогичных его собственных.  
\- А ты не думаешь, хорошо ли это будет для Стаса? Здесь у него друзья, школа...  
\- Ты теперь, да? - Женька прищурилась. - В общем так, Кир, я тебя проинформировала, просто прими к сведению.  
\- Я не подпишу документы на выезд.  
\- И не надо. Ты чувствовал себя таким виноватым после развода, что не возражал, когда я записала Стаса на свою фамилию. И даже не удосужился посмотреть, какое у него отчество, - она ничем не напоминала ту Женьку, которую он знал, вернее, думал, что знает. - Я записала его на своего отца. Так что ты к Стасу никаким боком — нигде не указано, что ты его отец.  
Она помолчала и добавила:  
\- Можешь думать обо мне, что хочешь, но тогда меня оскорбляла мысль, что ты все знал о себе, когда женился на мне, и ничего не сказал. Решил использовать втёмную, как ширму, как лекарство. Сейчас мне это не кажется таким возмутительным, но тогда... - она холодно усмехнулась. Кирилл молчал — не было смысла что-то доказывать, если она не понимала, не чувствовала, - ни раньше, когда это имело значение, ни сейчас. Женька, словно ожидая, но не дождавшись ответа, продолжила: - Я даже не думала в то время, что этот мой истерический финт со временем пригодится. Рада, что интуиция и тогда меня не подвела. Можешь подавать в суд — пока дело дойдёт до экспертизы, мы к тому времени уедем. А там уже станет неважно. Или ты устроишь похищение в духе какого-нибудь говнюка типа ***? Разлучишь сына с его новыми друзьями?- нежные губы кривились в улыбке. Да, что-то он в ней всегда не успевал разглядеть.  
Кирилл отставил бокал и спокойно посмотрел на жену:  
\- Нет, Женя, нет. Стасик не поедет в Испанию. Извини, мне пора. Спасибо за ужин.  
Больше не глядя на Женьку, Кирилл вышел из кабинета, попрощался, извинившись, с попавшимся на пути Сосновским, и сев в машину, набрал номер Васильича:  
\- Дядя?.. Ну здравствуй... Я тоже... Да, приехал... Да, похоже насовсем... Да... Да, отец сказал...Кстати, я хотел бы об этом поговорить. Да. Завтра. Вообще, думаю, ты не будешь возражать, если я у тебя немного поработаю?.. Осмотрюсь изнутри, так сказать... Ха! Да, неизлечимо болен дотошностью и ещё трудоголизмом, не забывай.. Нет, это надо мне. Есть причина. Конечно, при встрече... Ну да... Вот и хорошо. Тогда до завтра.  
Руки уверенно легли на руль, машина плавно тронулась с места.

Кирилл не хотел возвращаться в Россию. Не так скоро, по крайней мере. Туманный Альбион покорил слишком многих, и Костровский не был исключением. Пять лет, проведенные в Брайтоне, как и любое время, условно называемое счастливым, пролетели, как один миг. У него не было оснований предполагать, что контракт не будет продлён — руководство было чрезвычайно довольно его методами и, ещё больше, результатами, коль скоро они приумножали доход фирмы.  
Точку на всём этом поставил разговор, который состоялся бы рано или поздно, и в общем был ожидаемым. Но всё равно, показалось что всё как-то слишком внезапно.  
За пять с половиной лет после памятного скандала, когда отец вне себя от бешенства орал: «У меня нет больше сына!», это был третий случай, когда он заявлял о том, что Кириллу следует вернуться. В первый раз был намёк в один из нечастых визитов в отчий дом и на родину вообще - «Не надоело на чужбине? Домой-то не пора?», который Кирилл легко проигнорировал, второй раз это уже был почти приказ: «Кирилл, пора бы тебе вернуться», на что он ответил отказом, зная прекрасно, что отец рано или поздно настоит на своем. Но простых слов, сказанных по телефону: «Ты мне нужен здесь. Очень нужен именно сейчас», - от отца он не ожидал, настолько это шло вразрез с его принципами и характером.  
Надеясь, что голос звучит достаточно безэмоционально, подавляя нарастающее беспокойство, Кирилл спросил:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Пока ничего. Но чувствую себя неважно. Люди меняются, Кирилл, не удивляйся так, - и, резко меняя тему, в своей обычной манере, добавил: - И тут вот ещё что. У Васильича проблемы. Хочет продать своё дело. Сам понимаешь, отказать я ему не смогу, но хотелось бы, чтобы ты взглянул, что там. Насколько мы влетаем.  
Кирилл понимал, что совсем легко, даже дешево, сдает позиции, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Даже слов «ты мне нужен» не надо было — он давно всё простил, отец не раз дал понять, что жалеет о сказанном тогда в гневе, под влиянием эмоций. Что бы не случилось, отец для сына всегда фигура номер один, как не трепыхайся. Даже когда ловишь себя на схожести поступков, реакций, бессильно раздражаясь от этого...  
И сейчас это «мы» тоже согревало, так глупо...  
\- Хорошо...  
\- Я рад, сынок, - теплая улыбка в голосе отца дорогого стоила, и Кирилл со светлой грустью и смирением признал, что его независимость — самообман. Будто и не было всех этих лет.

Глава 2  
Петя Малахов часто думал в последнее время, что эпитафией на его надгробии будут слова «его сгубил кофе». Если оно вообще будет, то надгробие. Скорее всего, после Костровского от Пети не останется ничего, достойного погребения. Костровский просто высосет его, как паук муху, а скальп прибьёт в своём кабинете на видном месте, чтоб всяк входящий заранее проникался и трепетал.  
Подумать только, ещё каких-то два месяца назад Петя был счастлив, и, как обычно это бывает, даже не подозревал, что ему вот так вот хорошо, что жизнь удалась, что он, Петя, - счастливчик. Не знал, не ведал. Как и о том, что суетливое питьё кофе непосредственно перед выходом из дома, то есть при полном параде – в костюме и при галстуке, обернётся потенциальным Петиным личным Армагеддоном. То есть, он, конечно, знал о всех возможных рисках типа обожженного языка или заляпанной одежды. Но даже представить не мог, чем ему грозит второй вариант, не предусмотренный небесной страховкой для грешного Пети. Речь о залитом банальным и благородным напитком пиджаке. Как у него так вывернулись пальцы, что он сумел довольно щедро окатить коричневой жижей серый пиджак и брюки заодно, непонятно. Однако было ясно, что просто замыть не получится. Матюкнувшись злобно и от души (но не поминая собственно «матери» - от этого его предостерегала в прыщавой юности бабушка, женщина набожная, поэтому Петя матерился только вариациями на тему мужских причиндалов), он засуетился пуще прежнего, торопливо разоблачаясь от костюма, по которому теперь химчистка плакала. Один из двух Петиных костюмов как раз там был в настоящий момент, из-за дня рождения Ольчика, - после работы отмечали в «Роднике». Петя там отличился, перебрав и перевернув на себя тарелку с отбивной и салатом.  
Так что надеть в тот памятный день было решительно нечего - более ничего, хоть отдаленно напоминающего костюм, в Петином гардеробе не водилось. Работал на фирме он недавно, летних офисных доспехов ещё не приобрёл, а два костюма – более, чем достаточно, так Малахов считал. Вчерашний студент, он не признавал другой одежды, кроме джинсов и свитеров или опять же джинсов и футболок-рубашек, в зависимости от сезона. Позже он думал, что надо было ехать в заляпанном. Как-нибудь бы пересидел денёк. Любопытным бы отвечал, что это только что случилось, вот пять минут как.  
Но на новой, к тому же и самой первой Петиной работе, был свой порядок. Строгий дресс-код диктовал костюмы пять раз в неделю, и в короткий день по субботам - свободный стиль. В субботу все отрывались, кто как мог, в субботу можно было.  
А День Пролитого Кофе оказался пятницей. И опоздание грозило карами более ужасными, чем наказание за несоблюдение правил внутреннего распорядка касательно одежды. Поэтому, проклиная всё на свете, Петя натянул джинсы посинее, свитер потемнее, накинул куртку, шапку, влез в ботинки и рванул бегом, хлопнув дверью.  
«Скажу, если вдруг спросят, что перепутал дни недели», - нервно думал он, качаясь в толпе таких же рабов, набившихся в вагон метро. Он, сам не замечая, никак не мог отделаться от детской привычки оправдываться.  
На работу он успел секунда в секунду, но не успел открыть рот, чтобы ответить на невысказанный вопрос Лютика из бухгалтерии, как секретарша шефа, Леночка, проходя по отделам, позвала всех в зал для тренингов (в народе «изба-мозгоебальня» или просто «ебальня» или просто «изба», смотря с кем общаешься и в зависимости от контекста беседы). Петя, поймав случайное отражение своей персоны в стекле двери, нервно пригладил непослушные даже в стрижке волосы, и поплёлся со всеми, надеясь затеряться в дальних рядах. Однако такой умный он был не один, и народ из отдела маркетинга, стратегически более удачливый, поскольку их отдел располагался ближе к залу, занял все хорошие места. Так что Петя сел в серединке, и уже ничто не могло его спасти.  
Когда все расселись, вошел сам генеральный (что было дико) с каким-то мужиком. Петя даже глянул на него заинтересованно — мужик был из разряда «ничётак», видный — высокий, темноглазый, с классическими чертами героя боевика, девушки влюбятся неотвратимо. Малахов уже немного разбирался в костюмах, поэтому сразу разглядел, что мужик в порядке и очень даже. Явно дорогие часы, сверкнувшие из-под левой манжеты, когда мужик усаживался, отодвигая папки и карандаши-ручки на столе, разложенные порхающей, как махаон, Леночкой, тоже семафорили о статусе владельца.  
\- Дорогие коллеги, с вашего позволения, перейду сразу к делу, - завёл спич жизнерадостный Андрей Васильевич, гендир. - Позвольте представить вам моего нового заместителя, Костровского Кирилла Сергеевича. Он временно возглавит отдел сбыта, пока мы не найдём подходящую кандидатуру.  
Мужик милостиво кивнул, с надменной улыбкой глядя на «коллег», неспешно приподнялся, произнёс «надеюсь, сработаемся» офигенно сексуальным голосом и опять сел, нагло поглядывая на трудовой народ. Петя видел алеющие уши сидящего впереди Лукьянова - тот мнил себя без пяти минут начальником отдела, а тут такой облом. Петя даже посочувствовал сволочному Лукьянову — тот стопицот раз уже перезаложил душу во имя карьеры, а пирог уплыл из-под носа.  
Дальше представляли других начальников и главбуха, они деликатно приподнимали задницы при звуках своих имен, и всё заняло минуты, Малахов уже предвкушал утренний перекур. Вообще-то Петя не курил почти, но иногда хотелось, за компанию и если нервничал. И тут он с тоской услышал, как новое руководство изъявляет желание познакомиться теперь только с вверенным отделом, прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Петя сжался, стараясь не привлекать внимания, пока остальные во главе с генеральным покидали «избу». Он сидел, глядя в свои колени и осязая тяжелый взгляд нового начальника.  
И понеслась. Повторилась процедура поднятия задниц, только теперь сотрудники вставали как следует, представляясь по всей форме. Очередь дошла до Пети:  
\- Малахов Петр Константинович, менеджер по продажам.  
Он рискнул поднять глаза. Во взгляде Кирилла Сергеевича читалась энтомологическая неприязнь хозяйки, включившей свет на кухне среди ночи. Петя замер.  
\- А что это вы так странно одеты, Петр Константинович? Дни недели перепутали?  
\- Э... Ну да... Так получилось, - Петя покраснел, понимая, что и правдивая версия выглядела бы не лучше.  
\- Остается только надеяться, что такая невнимательность не затрагивает непосредственно вашу работу. В чем я лично уже сомневаюсь.  
Петя сел. Дальше всё пошло своим чередом, он даже добрался-таки до курилки в своём отделе, но только добавил там стресса — ничего хорошего о новом начальнике он не услышал.  
\- Ну, это генерального кореш какой-то, ага, - выдохнул носом дым Валик. - Я видел, как они с утра сегодня шли, ржали, как близкие родственники. Ленка сказала, что он где-то в Лондоне до этого стажировался.  
«Ясен пень, с Валькой такого бы не случилось», - думал Петя, глядя на приятеля по отделу — у того было штук пять костюмов, не меньше.  
\- Говорят, что умный мужик, но злой, придира, - подхватила Ольчик, кривя накрашенные дорогой помадой пухлые губки. Помада глянцево блестела, как расплавленная медь, и не оставляла следов ни на сигаретах, ни на кромке чашки. Ольчик округлила свои большие голубые на Петю, мол, «утютю, бедный котёночек»:  
\- Как же тебя угораздило-то сегодня, Петюнь?  
Сказать, что Петя не любил своё имя — ничего не сказать. В стране, где народная мудрость предостерегала зарекаться не только «от сумы», коннотации прославленного библейского имени уводили в такие дебри, что страшно становилось. Поэтому он признавал только нейтральное «Малахов» или по имени-отчеству. Его трясло, если он слышал от мужика «Петя», «Петруша», даже в официальном «Пётр» чудилась издёвка, а школьный «Пятак» не примирял, а отсылал на свежий воздух, к свинарнику. Так что только девушкам Малахов позволял называть себя по имени.  
Он грустно вздохнул:  
\- Ты не поверишь.  
Начать общение с новым шефом отдела, представ в качестве идиота и разгильдяя — просто офигеть, какой профит.  
Валик ухмыльнулся:  
\- У тебя, что, в натуре сегодня шаббат?  
\- Нет, блин, Ханука! - рыкнул Петя и затянулся нервно. Ольчик утешила, ласково глядя смеющимися глазами:  
\- Ну ты не переживай, Петь, подумаешь – первое впечатление! Главное – проявить себя хорошо, ну и заодно не высовываться, - она замолчала, видимо, задумавшись над смыслом того, что сморозила только что.  
Ещё потрепались ни о чём, да и разошлись. По пути Малахов свернул к кулеру, и только приник к стаканчику, как за спиной послышалось:  
\- Вы вообще работать собираетесь сегодня? –блин, Костровский со своим сексуальным голосом. Петя вздрогнул и немного пролил на себя. «Круть, - подумал он, - второй раз за утро, руки с дыркой». Торопливо глотнув, он бросил стаканчик в корзину, и обернулся:  
\- Собираюсь, - тихо произнёс, глядя в сторону.  
\- Незаметно, - с насмешкой произнёс новый шеф и сухо добавил:  
\- Идите, наконец, займитесь делом. Или у вас много свободного времени?  
Малахов, по-прежнему не глядя в лицо Кириллу Сергеевичу, ретировался в свой закуток – кабинетик, который он делил с двумя такими же менеджерами, немолодыми молчаливыми тётками.  
Остаток дня он пахал, обзванивал, улаживал, и больше курить не ходил. По пути домой забрал из химчистки один костюм, поклялся себе завтра завезти туда серый, дома поужинал и завалился спать пораньше. Во сне он куда-то бежал, но не успевал, и бежал снова, в итоге проснулся с головной болью.  
Суббота и воскресенье пролетели незаметно и лениво. Слегка разобравшись с бумагами в офисе в субботу, в воскресенье Петя тупо валялся на диване, немного побегал по постъядерному Лас-Вегасу, где постреливал в рейдеров, диких гулей и прочие мозговывихи разработчиков. Думал о том, что если быть внимательным и собранным на работе, то никакой начальник не страшен. Ну на самом деле, не уволят же его только за то, что он не нравится шефу отдела? Через минуту этот вариант уже не казался таким уж фантастическим, и Петя загрустил.  
Работой Малахов дорожил. Компания была престижная, платили хорошо. Ему просто невероятно повезло попасть туда, стечение обстоятельств. Петя был ещё на испытательном сроке — гады, растянули на полгода! Но они могли себе позволить выбирать и перебирать. Поэтому вся эта история с неодобрением Костровского была очень некстати.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 3  
В понедельник обнаружилось, что Пете подкинули работёнки. Вдруг оказалось, что он должен заполнить таблицу с паспортами и сертификатами на все «свои» договора. Кто это делал раньше — непонятно, все эти бумаги прилагались к «делу». Спросить у Светика, которая, собственно, и огорошила его этим новым фронтом работ, он постеснялся. Потом решил, что раз уж договора его, то логично, что базу по ним составляет именно он. Петя торопливо заполнял таблицы, метался между заказчиками и перевозчиками, звонил, выяснял, выезжал на объекты раз десять за три дня, и чувствовал, что его затягивает в какую-то воронку. Начальника он не видел эти дни, тот, похоже, тоже не отдыхал. В четверг стало поспокойнее, Петя заметил, что стал чаще покуривать, вознаграждая себя за труды, и чувствовал, что втянулся. Ну да он не барышня, чтобы беспокоиться о вредных привычках. К тому же захочет — бросит сразу.   
Такой вот подрасслабленный после отпустившей наконец суеты последних дней и попался он на глаза Кириллу Сергеевичу на пути из курилки к рабочему месту. Тот остановился, весь шикарный, и недовольно скривился:   
\- Петр Константинович, да что вы всё по перекурам бегаете? У вас там скоро пеня начнёт нагорать по договору с Диагностическим центром в Королёве, за нерастаможенный груз, а вы всё прохлаждаетесь! - тёмные глаза смотрели насмешливо и недовольно. Петя похолодел — о проблемах с таможней он слышал впервые.   
\- Я не... Я-я первый раз об этом... - с ужасом и стыдом он почувствовал, что начинает заикаться. Но гораздо сильнее страшила мысль, что он так серьёзно накосячил. В груди неприятно заныло. Костровский удивлённо приподнял брови:  
\- Только не говорите, что вы не отслеживаете графики поставок на всех этапах.   
\- Я-я отслеживаю... Я с-смотрел, груз прибыл в срок... - залепетал Петя.   
\- Куда прибыл, Пётр Константинович? И какой именно? И что с ним дальше стало? Вы вникали, что в комплекте к радиологической лаборатории идут реактивы с изотопами, и что этот груз имеет особый приоритет, и досматривается отдельно? И что в вашем конкретно случае имел место быть недокомплект необходимой заводской документации, заключение о радиологической безопасности? - начальник подавлял Малахова на всех планах бытия — если было у Пети астральное тело, то сейчас оно тоже корчилось от вины и стыда. Он стоял красный, как помидор, к тому же было ужасно стыдно, что весь отдел видел и слышал Петин позор.   
\- Я сейчас позвоню...Поеду... выясню всё, - он был по-настоящему испуган. Костровский, видимо, что-то прочитал на лице своего несчастного подчиненного, и голос его смягчился:   
\- Не надо никуда ехать. Я всё уладил ещё вчера. Они прислали документы ближайшим рейсом, - помолчал и добавил, глядя на щуплого Петю с высоты своего роста:   
\- Будьте внимательнее, Петр Константинович, учитесь. Я понимаю, что вы молодой сотрудник без опыта, так вам тем более не следует без конца бегать по перекурам да обедам.   
Петя вскинул было голову и открыл рот, чтобы начать протестовать и оправдываться, но глянул в лицо Костровского, и понял, что от того ничтожества, каким он видит своего менеджера, шеф именно этого и ждёт, и заранее презирает. Поэтому он опустил глаза, и произнёс тихо:   
\- Простите. Такого больше не повторится. И.. спасибо, что...   
Костровский, досадливо поморщившись, перебил:   
\- Только вот без сиропа. Делайте свою работу нормально, и не придётся сваливать её на других.   
Пете опять бросилась в щёки схлынувшая было краска, и он опять открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но передумал. Кирилл Сергеевич обогнул его и вошёл в свой кабинет. Все вокруг сделали вид, что ничего не было.  
Остаток дня Малахов пахал, не разгибаясь, и даже на обед не пошёл. Ольчик принесла ему круассан и сок, и пожалела, погладив по вихрастой тёмно-каштановой голове:   
\- Да наплюй ты, Петюнь, всё с опытом приходит, шеф прав.   
И он согласно кивал, вздыхая и облизывая с губ крошки.   
На следующий день Петя узнал, что ему надо заполнить очередную огромную базу по отгрузкам, теперь уже отчего-то по всем договорам отдела. Стало ясно, что придётся брать работу домой, на выходные. Чувствуя себя узбеком-нелегалом, он вбивал данные, одновременно пытаясь понять — кто же раньше делал эту херову тучу бумаг.   
Опять он мотался, как жучка, а когда попался Костровскому возле кулера, то ничего не сказал на несправедливое: «Снова вы прохлаждаетесь», даже глаз не поднял. Впрочем, эта реплика и не требовала ответа — шеф уже составил мнение о молодом сотруднике, и мнение это было неутешительным для новичка.

Так начался Петин кошмар на работе. И всё из-за чёртового кофе.

Малахов, и без того худой, даже спал с лица. Заострились скулы, исчезла детская припухлость щёк, белая кожа словно посерела, и веснушки на переносице перекликались с синяками под глазами, образовавшимися от недосыпа.   
А работа, не только своя, но и дурная, неведомо кем раньше исполняемая, всё не прекращалась. Затурканных жизнью и семьями соседок по кабинету он ни о чём не спрашивал. Ни с Валькой, ни с Ольчиком поговорить не удавалось, в курилку он почти не бегал, к кулеру тоже не частил.   
Дни недели слились в один рутинный конвейер, и только яркими пятнами на этой каторге бодрили столкновения с начальником. Придирки не иссякали и каждый раз это было что-то новенькое. Петя никогда не мог угадать, во что выльется очередной акт внимания со стороны шефа отдела.  
В кабинете у Костровского на Малахова вообще ступор нападал. Когда шеф вызвал его первый раз, Петя взмок, гадая о причине, и судорожно проглядывая договора. И всё равно не угадал.   
\- Объясните мне, Петр Константинович, каким образом контактное лицо Вашей компании связывается напрямую с главным руководителем отдела продаж? Почему Ваши клиенты действуют мимо Вас? С какой стати я должен был разъяснять ситуацию со сроками поставок, чем занимались Вы все это время? Вы так и не сделали выводов из прошлого опыта? – чеканил шеф, особенно упирая на «вы».   
Услышав, зачем именно его вызывали, Петя взбеленился. Эта внутренняя вспышка ярости была неожиданной для него самого.   
\- Наверное, звонивший ошибся? В контакте был указан мой телефон, - процедил он, едва сдерживаясь. «Бля, как будто я мог предвидеть, что этот придурок там что-то напутает и позвонит именно на телефон руководителя! А ты, гад, мог бы не распинаться и перевести звонок на меня».   
Костровский явно забавлялся. Кирилл Сергеевич был хорош - откинувшийся на спинку кожаного офисного кресла, поигрывая «Паркером», он с недовольством и насмешкой в красивых глазах смотрел на Петю.   
\- Наверное потому, что надо чаще общаться с клиентами, тогда бы они ничего не путали.   
Петя промолчал. Невольно он отметил, что у Костровского офигенно классный парфюм, что-то холодное и надменное, очень ему подходит. И голос...   
\- Подготовьте аналитическую справку по заказам за последний квартал. Вы, конечно, можете спросить, зачем нам тогда аналитический отдел, но вот не советую вам проявлять инициативу подобным образом. Можете идти.   
Петя скрипнул зубами, мысленно матюкнулся, но опять промолчал. Впереди намечались весёлые выходные.  
Справку Петя сделал, но оказалось, что не совсем правильно, что и доказал ему Кирилл Сергеевич, просматривая бумаги, поглотившие остаток субботы и всё воскресенье. Потом неожиданно для Малахова спокойно и доходчиво объяснил, как сделать правильно. Петя даже осмелился задать пару вопросов, на которые шеф ответил подробно, без той издевки, которая всегда чудилась Малахову, когда он имел честь общаться с Костровским, а проще говоря, - попадать под раздачу.

Вообще, надо заметить, что отдел довольно быстро принял нового руководителя. Требовательный и жесткий, он не давал спуску никому, но и сам отнюдь не бездельничал. Успехи, как из рога изобилия обрушившиеся на компанию со времени появления в ней Костровского, выводили её в лидеры своего рыночного сегмента. Под его началом был заключён солидный договор на поставку оборудования в новую сеть частных офтальмологических клиник, да ещё и тендер, к которому отдел приложил руку, прошёл с успехом, и, обойдя солидного конкурента, теперь они были включены в государственную программу, что означало безбедную жизнь года на три, как минимум. Ну, и, конечно, жирные премиальные к Новому году, который,что называется, был на носу.   
Существовали и маленькие нюансы – народ теперь курил украдкой. Ну, то есть, если шли на перекур, и вдруг появлялся Костровский, то все сворачивали к кулеру, или делали вид, что им срочно что-то понадобилось в бухгалтерии или ещё где, но просто безотлагательно и крайне важно, словом, начинали имитировать кипучую деятельность и трудоголизм на грани патологии. Потом, тихонько перемывая кости Костровскому в курилке, с нежностью вспоминали бывшего руководителя – пожилого Михал Семёныча. Хотя с Семёнычем таких охренительных успехов не было и близко, это да. Но глядя на несчастного Петю, заваленного придирками и работой по самое «не могу», никто не хотел повторения подобной участи. Ну любит новый шеф, как оказалось, вцепиться в тех, кто имел неосторожность попасть к нему на зуб, и гнать жертву долго и со вкусом. У каждого свои недостатки, что уж. И всем казалось, что Малахов на волосок от увольнения, а вот этого боялись всерьёз. Так что помилуйте, какие там перекуры, когда шеф на горизонте!   
Костровский продолжал придираться, Петя продолжал безропотно тонуть в работе, терзаемый страхом наделать ошибок, и апогеем для него стала встреча с контрагентами, на которую взял его начальник. «Пипец, теперь меня ещё и используют, как тупую секретутку», - думал он, записывая за шефом и подавая нужные бумаги. Впрочем, польза от Пети была — после всех этих баз и справок он знал почти все цифры отдела наизусть и мог легко дать нужную информацию. Причём он видел, что Костровский именно это от него и ожидал. Петя был вымотан, но чувствовал, что на сей раз не налажал. Переговоры прошли удачно, и когда Кирилл Сергеевич вёз Петю к дому, оборвав его робкие попытки убедить, что доберется самостоятельно, то даже его молчание в машине казалось одобрительным. Малахов пару раз ловил на себе пристальный взгляд руководителя, не то, чтобы удивленный, но без обычного недовольства - точно.   
\- Завтра с утра подготовьте отчет о переговорах, - сказал Костровский, высаживая Петю у подъезда.   
\- Сделаю. Спасибо, что подвезли.  
\- Не стОит. До завтра.   
\- До свидания, - Петя поёжился под странным взглядом, брошенным на прощание, и потом ещё зачем-то стоял, выдыхая пар на морозном воздухе, глядя вслед габаритным огням шефового «Лексуса», и ему казалось, что запах Костровского продолжает витать вокруг него, Пети, и это было приятно. После чего утомленно поплёлся домой, раздумывая о Кирилле Сергеевиче.

Вообще, в последнее время странное творилось с Петей. Он так привык к разносам начальства, что даже начал находить в этом внимании с отрицательным знаком извращенное удовольствие. Петя испытывал алогичную симпатию и одновременно раздражение пополам с интересом. И всё чаще мысли крутились вокруг личности шефа. Он думал о том, как тот живет, как отдыхает. Есть ли у него слабости, как у простого смертного, увлекается ли он чем-нибудь. И молчаливое одобрение шефа в этот раз будто сорвало стоп-кран. Когда Петя, намыливаясь в душе, поймал себя на размышлениях, спит Костровский в пижаме, в трусах, или вообще голяком, и растут ли у начальства волосы на груди, или же он гладкий, как сам Малахов, то как-то даже растерялся, потом неловко хохотнул, будто кто-то мог прочитать эти мысли в Петиной распутной, как оказалось, голове. «Докатился, Малахов... Допрыгаешься, мазохист...», - подумал он, засыпая.

Вообще знал Петя за собой кое-что... В последний год школы случилась с ним большая неприятность, даже не так, - катастрофа, которая почти совпала по времени с катастрофой настоящей, но обо всем по порядку.  
В начале декабря в классе появился новый парень. Умный, наглый, сильный. Сын небедного папаши. Была у него какая-то мутная история в предыдущей школе, такая, что даже средства родителя не помогли, проще оказалось перевести сына доучиваться в другом месте. Парень был прирожденным лидером, и все в классе только что в рот ему не глядели. Петя тоже попал под влияние, понятное дело. А Олег (так звали новую школьную звезду) неожиданно стал выделять Малахова, и тот оказался под таким впечатлением, что не только в огонь и воду, а и медные трубы полировать готов был. И когда Олег за месяц до выпускного впервые поцеловал Петю, тому даже в голову не пришло его оттолкнуть, наоборот. Он как на крыльях летал. Дело дальше взаимной мастурбации не зашло, но и этого было довольно. На одной из вечеринок они попались. Причем, Олега никто презирать и гнобить не стал, а Петя хлебнул в полной мере. Сначала любопытные и презрительные взгляды, будто у Пети две головы оказалось, шепотки. В присутствии школьного кумира его не задевали, а вот когда того рядом не было... «Ко-ко-ко» за спиной и в глаза, смешки, противные прозвища, пару раз до драк доходило. Естественно, он не собирался ничего говорить об этих трудностях Олегу, но это и не понадобилось — всё закончилось как-то быстро, отношения почти мгновенно сошли на нет. Петя понял, что тот просто развлекался, к тому же у звезды появился мальчик из параллельного, нежное созданье, так что Петюня хлебнул и горькой участи отвергнутого любовника. Однако страдать о том, что его бросили, поменяв на другого, не получилось — отрицательные последствия этой «дружбы» перевесили все те приятные моменты, которые между ними были. Добила его окончательно история с родителями — кто-то добрый просветил предков относительно наклонностей их ребёнка. Отец рвал и метал, мать скорбно поджимала губы, боль и разочарование в её глазах лупили по нервам похлеще, чем мысли о покинувшем возлюбленном. Петя клялся, что "никогда, никогда больше", просил прощения, сам не понимая, за что, и мать с отцом вроде как решили сменить гнев на милость... Тот факт, что родители погибли буквально через неделю, разбившись на старом отцовском «Жигуле», заставил Петю чувствовать себя невыносимо виноватым, будто это из-за него случилось, и необратимость произошедшего давила тяжким грузом. Умом он понимал, что эти события никак не связаны, но эмоционально всё как-то безобразно наслоилось...  
Так что об Олеге он больше не думал совершенно, перед парализующим кошмаром гибели родителей первая любовь просто скукожилась и померкла.   
В родительскую квартиру вернулась Петина сестра, она была намного старше, развелась до этого с мужем, и с близнецами-племянниками ушла на съёмную квартиру к любовнику. Мать тогда категорически не одобряла поступка дочери — новый зять жениться не спешил, да и был моложе на восемь лет, нищий школьный учитель... Но Анжелка любила его, и ей плевать было на всё. А теперь и отчёт держать вроде как не перед кем...   
Петя мешаться не хотел, поэтому решено было после похорон, что он поживёт у бабули. Та, к счастью, не знала ни о ссоре с родителями, ни о причине этой ссоры, а то неизвестно, как бы отнеслась — она была женщиной верующей, так что на понимание рассчитывать не приходилось, да он бы и не выдержал больше скандала на эту тему. Когда бабуля умерла всего лишь через год, Петя чувствовал себя одиноким, но к сестре не вернулся, да она и не настаивала...   
На выпускной он тогда не пошёл, и с одноклассниками больше никогда не встречался. Ну разве в магазине или на улице — мелькнёт знакомая рожа, а чтоб специально видеться — этого он избегал. И ещё избегал всяких двусмысленностей с парнями. Малахов понимал, что как минимум би, но ни на какие такие контакты больше не велся. Встречался в универе с девчонками, но ничего серьёзнее недолгого перетраха не получалось. И эти встречи не грели. От слова «совсем».   
Временами, особенно после жарких непонятных снов с участием неведомых мужских тел, Малахов готов был повернуться лицом к этой стороне своей натуры. Ну, или не совсем лицом... Короче, понятно. Но побывав несколько раз в клубах со специфическим уклоном, он понял, что там его просто банально и цинично оттрахают, и на любовь это будет похоже меньше всего. Не то чтобы хотелось любви, думал он, наелся вроде как тогда, а впрочем... Наверное всё-таки хотел. Именно любви. Он уже сам не понимал что ему нужно было, о чём говорит этот голод, неясное томление, запутался в себе конкретно. Но к тупой ёбле готов не был однозначно, хоть это было ясно.  
И когда ему вдруг приснился Костровский, Петя не был так уж шокирован. Было странно, что это именно шеф. Хотя, чего странного, если вдуматься... Нет, ничего такого, против обыкновения: приснилось, будто он сидит где-то, а напротив Кирилл Сергеевич, и он смотрит на Петю своими офигенными глазами, а Петя так влюблён, что просто дышать не может, смотрит и плавится от любви... Весь день Малахов проходил как под наркозом, и поглядывал на шефа с новым интересом. Потом как-то потускнело, но ненормальная тяга к шефу с тех пор только росла.

Глава 4  
\- Дорогой, ты в курсе, что ты мерзавец? - голос Женьки не предвещал ничего хорошего. Кирилл устало усмехнулся, порадовался, что бывшая жена не видит, насколько он вымотан, и ответил:  
\- Здравствуй. Тоже рад тебя слышать. Полагаю, ты хочешь сказать, что никто никуда пока что не едет?  
Раздался холодный смешок:  
\- В общем, мне всегда импонировала твоя упертость. И сразу говорю — мелко пакостить, не пуская сына к тебе или тем более к твоим, я не собираюсь. Кстати, надеюсь ты прилично себя ведешь?.. Вариант, когда Стас может застать тебя с твоей педовкой в двусмысленной ситуации, исключен? - она выстреливала все эти фразы тем насмешливым сухим тоном, который сигнализировал о крайней степени бешенства. Немногие знали, что вежливая и приятная в общении Женька довольно груба, особенно с близкими людьми. Ну, или условно близкими, как он теперь. Хотя, куда уж ближе.  
\- Женя, успокойся, - разумеется, виноватым он себя не чувствовал. - Он даже в моей квартире не бывает, всегда только у родителей. Да Стасик Романа и видел-то всего раза два.  
\- Умеешь ты, Костровский, зубы заговаривать, - она хохотнула уже мягче и Кирилл понял, что буря в принципе улеглась. Женька умела проигрывать, как и извлекать выгоду из проигрыша, в чём он и убедится, не пройдёт и пары минут, Кирилл был уверен.  
\- Вообще не думай, дорогой, что я собираюсь скрывать от сына твою ориентацию, или как-то настраивать его определенным образом в связи с этим. Мы живем немного не в то время, чтобы такие финты были адекватны, хотя и в достаточно дремучей стране. Но всему своё время. И мне просто не нравится эта крашеная блядь рядом с тобой. Мой тебе добрый совет — найди себе, пока не слишком поздно, хорошего мальчика, которому от тебя нужен только ты.  
Вспомнились почему-то веснушки Малахова на белой коже. Он спокойно улыбнулся в телефон:  
\- Милый совет. Буду работать над этим.  
\- Вот и славно, дорогой, не забудь потом нас познакомить. Я же должна знать, кто будет новой мачехой моего сына, и я надеюсь, это всё же будет не брутальный самец, ты ведь по-прежнему предпочитаешь... активную жизненную позицию? - яд у неё обычно тянулся ещё некоторое время. Хотелось нахамить, Женька явно напрашивалась, но он сдержался:  
\- Ты просто на страже моего имиджа. Не переживай, не брутальный. Познакомлю. Первой.  
\- Успокоил. Ах да, я дала согласие на генетическую экспертизу, - небрежно добавила она, Кирилл напрягся.  
\- Спасибо, я в тебе не сомневался.  
\- Я в себе тоже. Кстати, о работе, - голос её приобрел деловые нотки. «Началось» - подумал Кирилл.  
\- Прекращай обдирать Сосновского, поделИте рынок мирно, иначе ты рискуешь одновременно с конкурентом лишить благополучия мать своего ребенка.  
\- Что, ресторанный бизнес тебя уже не кормит? - хмыкнул Костровский.  
\- Дорогой, неужели ты считаешь «это» больше, чем развлечением? - в голосе её почудилась утомленная усмешка, и тут же она добавила совсем другим тоном:  
\- Кстати, раз уж мы опять об этом, продай мне свою долю наконец.  
Ну, логично. Ничего другого ожидать не приходилось, и Кирилл все для себя решил ещё до этого разговора. Стасик уже не младенец, через каких-то шесть лет ему уже будет четырнадцать, и в суде его голос будет приоритетным, если они до этого вообще дойдут, в чём Костровский всё-таки сомневался. Вслух он произнёс:  
\- Во-первых, я не считаю «это» развлечением, ты в курсе, так что твой сарказм не по адресу. И ты хорошо справляешься с делом, о чём тоже прекрасно знаешь. Во-вторых, я не обдираю Сосновского, просто ему нужно больше внимания уделять бизнесу, а не предстоящей свадьбе. Хотя, я его понимаю, - тут же добавил Кирилл, предупреждая готовые сорваться возражения, и продолжил: - Но я учту твои пожелания. И по поводу ресторанов. Свою долю я дарю Стасу, как только будут готовы все документы об отцовстве. Надеюсь, тебя устроит такой вариант. И, разумеется, я по-прежнему буду давать деньги на содержание ребенка, твой семейный статус не имеет никакого отношения к обеспечению нашего сына.   
После короткой паузы она ответила:  
\- Что ж, посмотрим, как это сработает на деле. И я всё же подумаю, приглашать ли тебя на свадьбу.  
\- Хм. Надеюсь, ты всё же сменишь гнев на милость.  
\- Посмотрим на твоё поведение, - вот теперь было слышно, что она вовсю улыбается. - Пока.  
Кирилл положил телефон на стол, откинулся в кресле. В общем, все складывалось, как он планировал. Оставалась пара нерешенных вопросов и об одном из них напомнила Женька.

Ромашка. Надо было что-то решать.   
Он был сейчас в Лондоне, проводил пафоснейшую выставку, и собирался ненадолго приехать буквально на днях. Но отчего-то эта перспектива не радовала. Раздражал даже дизайнерски выверенный гламурный уют — заслуга того же Ромашки. Он жил в квартире Кирилла на Патриарших последние года три, после того, как вынужден был продать своё жильё, чтобы вывести личный бизнес, посвященный музам под командованием Гермеса, на качественно иной уровень. Кирилл предлагал помощь, но Ромка отказался, мотивируя это тем, что Кир и так ему достаточно помог в своё время — стартовал он благодаря Костровскому, познакомившему с нужными людьми и вложившему энную сумму. Сейчас, зная любовника как облупленного, он имел все основания предполагать, что это был всего лишь психологический ход — поступиться малым, дабы набрать бонусы и иметь возможность напиться из колодца ещё не раз. Да и не рисковал он особо — Кирилл не дал бы утонуть при любом раскладе, Ромашка знал это, но любил перемудрить.   
И в последнее время любовник несколько отбился от рук — Кириллу не нравился новый Ромкин партнёр по бизнесу, лощеный неприятный тип с аристократическими корнями, которые неожиданно вызвали к жизни в его неглупом смешливом парне какой-то мещанский дремучий снобизм, откуда только что взялось... И отношения Ромашки с этим мутным субъектом довольно быстро приближались к тому, чтобы перейти некую условную черту, что в данном конкретном случае Костровского не устраивало.   
Другие никогда не были проблемой ни для Кирилла, ни для Ромки, всё с самого начала было довольно свободным, в разумных пределах, конечно: всё-таки есть разница между транзитным минетиком в клубе и полноценными шашнями черт знает с кем. К тому же этот тип неотчетливо настораживал, хотя ничего особо компрометирующего найти не удалось, кроме некоторой склонности к азартным играм.   
Но главное, главное... Кирилл отдавал себе отчет, что вся эта совокупность серьёзных претензий была только предлогом, поводом, а не причиной. А причина крылась в том, что отношения исчерпали себя совершенно, и надо было расставаться как можно скорее друзьями, пока недовольство не переросло в неприязнь. Ромка всё же не заслуживал неприязни, - несколько лет, проведенные вместе, обязывали. И ведь когда-то казалось, что между ними есть что-то настоящее, имеющее значение...   
Пора, пора было закруглять этот перманентный роман. И пора Ромасику обзавестись собственным жильём, благо денег теперь на это у него более чем хватало — что ни говори, а галерист он был талантливый, с чутьём.  
Словом, предстоял непростой разговор.

С неуютных мыслей о Ромашке, Костровский перескочил на участившиеся в последнее время, большей частью насмешливые, раздумья о своём новом развлечении.   
Парень этот бросился в глаза, когда ещё жался в конференцзале, пытаясь выглядеть незаметным, что само по себе о многом говорило. Он, может, и думал, что из-за нарушения дресс-кода попал под раздачу, но Костровский все равно бы его заметил, вопрос времени.   
Он был до жути похож на Женьку.  
Ну, как похож. Он же мужчина всё-таки. Похожи они, как если бы были братом и сестрой, близнецами. Хотя, так не бывает. Ну, не суть. В общем, это была вылитая Женька, моложе только лет на десять, не та стерва, которой стала впоследствии. Такая же белая прозрачная кожа. Те же прямые брови. И глаза, да, особенно глаза, зеленоватые, тёмные... Хотя у него взгляд был прямым и наивным. Женька всегда была какой угодно, только не наивной. И смешные веснушки на переносице и щеках, - у Женьки не было.   
Петя... С ним это имя сочеталось по-хорошему. Как-то шло ему. Сам-то он, наверняка не любил его, Кирилл мог поспорить. В школе, небось, доставалось, особенно с такой нежной внешностью.   
Вообще Петя этот, тощенький, как подросток, доставил Кириллу немало приятных минут. С первого взгляда он уловил в нём идеальную жертву — доверчивую и послушную. Он так смешно старался держать себя в руках! Костровский давил, проверяя границы. Нахмуренные брови и сжатые зубы - вот максимальная реакция. И это не было здравомыслием взрослого зависимого человека, хотя понятно, что мало кто отказался бы от окладов компании. И это не трусость или слабоволие, вот уж чего не выносил Кирилл в людях.   
Парнишка просто оказался зашуганным. Привык слушаться и привык себя не ценить. Виктим. Уж Костровский в этом разбирался. Так и тянуло над ним поиздеваться в рабочем порядке, цеплялось одно за другое. Кирилл не считал себя садистом до такой уж степени, но этот словно сам приглашал развлечься за свой счёт.   
И настораживало, что в бочку веселья откуда-то вкралась в последнее время нотка дёгтя. Вследствие всех этих игр мысли подозрительно часто крутились вокруг мальчишки, хотя всяческих томных фиалок Костровский видел-перевидел. Но ещё после встречи с «Сигмой» он стал смотреть на него не только, как на бесплатное развлечение. Сдержанный, неглупый, старательный, он производил приятное впечатление. Не слишком высокий, ладный, несмотря на худобу, опять же - глаза эти... К тому же он оказался левшой - ещё один личный фетиш Кирилла. Ещё в ранней юности, когда он не понимал, что с ним не так, и гнал от себя мысли о привлекательности некоторых парней, девочки, пишущие левой рукой, ему нравились сразу и безоговорочно. Была в этом особая необычность, и словно бы уязвимость, и нежность...  
Западать на менеджеров Костровский не планировал, но Малахов как-то вдруг начал обращать на себя внимание. Кирилл этот внезапный интерес с трудом себе объяснял, всё было на уровне смутных эмоций.   
Хотя было то, что просматривалось довольно отчётливо. Он был неловкий, в отличие от знающей себе цену Женьки, очень неуверенный, но в нём проглядывало то самое, фирменное, скрытое... 

Только вот дурацких шашней с персоналом не хватало! Вообще пора завязывать с этим, повеселился и хватит ...


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 5  
Приближался Новый год, а с ним и корпоратив. Малахов, немного оторвавшийся от коллектива под гнётом шефского недоброго внимания, чувствовал настоятельную потребность ощутить праздник среди людей. И заодно посмотреть на шефа в неформальной обстановке. В этих волнующих раздумьях, с которыми Петя уже смирился, он попался Костровскому, который бросил ему, глядя с неудовольствием:   
\- Петр Константинович, вы плохо выглядите, прекращайте курить наконец. Поправите цвет лица, и заодно перестанете тратить на перекуры рабочее время.   
Петя как в стену влип. Постоял, потом развернулся, ни слова не говоря, и пошёл в курилку, где стрельнул у оказавшихся там девчонок из бухгалтерии тошную ментоловую шпалу, и со злобным удовольствием затянулся. Шагая в направлении курилки, он, конечно, не мог видеть, как начальник, глядя в его напряженную спину, одобрительно усмехнулся, открывая дверь своего кабинета.   
Остаток дня Петя злился, чувствуя себя идиотом, а потом решил забить. Хороший эффект от «комплимента» шефа всё-таки был — демоны навязчивых мыслей о любимом начальнике Петю покинули. Конечно, он не догадывался, что это временное явление.   
В субботу позвонил Колян, друг детства, сын маминой подруги, почти что родственник, и позвал прошвырнуться в клуб. Петя решил, что заслужил испортить себе цвет лица ещё больше, и согласился.   
Как выяснилось, Колян привёл его в довольно пафосное заведение. Петя сразу накатил, и прилично, а потом лихо отжигал на танцполе, чувствуя себя свободным и счастливым, после чего опять пригубил чарку, и не одну. Позже он смутно вспоминал, как пытаясь переорать грохот музыки, жаловался другу на высосавшую всю кровь работу и на дракулу-начальника, затем сбился на туманные описания главного вампира, после чего махнул рукой, и отправился в сортир.   
Петя хорошо назюзюкался, но ещё отдавал себе в этом отчёт, поэтому не сразу поверил своим глазам, когда в царстве фаянса и зеркал увидел вдруг Костровского. «Блядь. Везде он. Нигде покоя нет», - икнув от неожиданности, подумал бедный менеджер.   
\- З-здрасьте, Кирилл Сергеич, - Петя старался говорить очень чётко и держаться очень прямо. Естественно, получилось только хуже — он выглядел пьянючим в дупель. Перед тем, как Петя зашёл, Костровский, очевидно, о чём-то говорил с высоким смазливым блондином, и разговор, видимо, был не из приятных. Напряжение витало в воздухе, что называется, даже Петя в своем состоянии это уловил. И ещё понял, что зря он тут оказался, ой зря. Кирилл Сергеевич глянул на подчинённого с холодком, но без особой неприязни, спокойно кивнул:   
\- Виделись уже, - и повернувшись к своему знакомцу, произнёс:   
\- Я тебе неделю назад всё сказал, так за каким чёртом этот цирк?.. Тем более, нашёл ты место... - и вышел, едва не задев Петю и опять пощекотав его ноздри своим запахом.   
\- Ой-ой! - пробормотал Малахов с пьяной гримасой. Смутился, тут же вспомнив про шефова визави. Тот только щурился, ухмыляясь сквозь дым своей сигареты, и довольно нагло разглядывал Петю. Поэтому Малахов поторопился закончить свои дела, после чего умылся под пристальным насмешливым взглядом, и, не задерживаясь, пошёл за свой столик. Сначала он хотел уйти, а потом решил — какого хрена, тем более что Костровского нигде не было видно, и это просто-таки окрыляло. Он потащился с Коляном опять дрыгаться среди толпы, чувствуя, что сейчас может сбацать всё, что угодно, и особенно тянуло на грязные танцы, которые тут же подхватил чуть менее поддатый Колян. Народу вокруг этот экспромт чрезвычайно понравился, все свистели и хлопали, и они ещё какое-то время отжигали в кольце зрителей, пока не потянуло опять выпить, а потом Петя эпически догнался так, что не помнил, каким образом оказался дома.   
Всё воскресное утро он проблевал, мучаясь от головной боли, потом, когда стало полегче, плотно задумался о вчерашней встрече. Что это вообще было - во-первых. Во-вторых — неужели Костровский может посещать увеселительные заведения? И наконец — значит ли увиденное, что, возможно, шеф любит парней, очень уж глянцевым был блондинчик? «Да нет же», - сам себе ответил Петя на последний вопрос, а насчёт клуба — так шефу-то едва ли тридцатник есть, тоже ещё дед! «Не, он не дед. Он долбаный терминатор, робот, машина для убийств, такие вообще не развлекаются», - и Петя сорвался в воспоминания о том, как офигенно выглядел Кирилл Сергеевич в джинсах и куртке из тонкой кожи. Словом, будоражащая получилась встреча.

В понедельник ничего ужасного не случилось, начальник к себе не вызывал, и Петя пахал до пятницы, не поднимая головы, торопясь уладить всё по максимуму до Нового года. Впрочем, к этому стремились все. Офис был украшен шарами и гирляндами, народное настроение в пятницу становилось всё более нерабочим с каждым оборотом часовой стрелки, и в три часа, покинув отделы, и подтянувшись к «избе», наконец начали отмечать. Пахло закусками и почему-то хвоей, хотя в офисе нигде не наблюдалось настоящих ёлок, даже веточки живой не было, только пластиковое двухметровое сооружение, со светодиодами, дико дорогое и шикарное, призванное создавать ощущение конкретного праздника. До Пети дошло, что пахнет ароматизатор какой-то.   
Праздник организовывала специальная фирма, поэтому всё было весело, интересно, и культурно, но ближе к шести превратилось в обычную попойку с танцами, особенно, когда затейники свалили, и народ начал отрываться по-простому. Впрочем, как заметил Петя, пристально следящий со своего места за начальником, Костровский практически не пил, и совершенно не ел. Потом куда-то ушёл, вернулся через час, немного посидел, и опять пропал. Петя охотно, как, впрочем, всегда, пил, но понемногу; закусывал, но мало, с удовольствием общался, приглашал женщин на медлячки, трепался, ходил на перекуры, и отчаянно старался не напиться, памятуя об этой своей склонности. Но когда в голове приятно зашумело, все благие намерения куда-то испарились, как это обычно бывало у Малахова.   
И произошла банальнейшая вещь — «Остапа», то есть Петю, понесло.   
Курить все выходили на застеклённую галерею, тянувшуюся по периметру здания, украшенную безумным архитектором массивными внутренними колоннами через равные промежутки.   
Петя пошёл перекурить в компании Ольчика и Светика. И пока они стояли, разговор впервые за вечер коснулся начальства.   
\- Светуль, - спросил он, приобнимая раскрасневшуюся от выпитого девушку. - А чё вот раньше ты мне не приносила никаких заданий по базе и анализу, а потом вдруг пошло-поехало?   
Внятно сформулировать вопрос не удалось, но Светик идею уловила, прищурив красивые черные глаза, усмехнулась, затягиваясь ароматным «Кэптэн Блэком»:   
\- Потому, что ты подрос, Петенька, и откармливать тебя больше не имело смысла.   
Ольчик захихикала, а Светик добавила:   
\- Ну часть работы действительно твоя, это нововведение Костровского — чтоб менеджеры были в курсе своих договоров максимально, - Ольчик на это энергично закивала - ага, мол, у неё та же морока, - а то, что касается анализа и обобщений, сказал подкинуть тебе он же, чтоб ты, мол, не прохлаждался и набирался опыта заодно.   
\- Так я и знал! - вырвалось у Пети. - И чего он вообще взъелся на меня?   
\- Петь, - примирительно сказала Ольчик, подруга боевая, - ну ты же самый молодой, обычно на таких всё валят. Это Семёныч, добрая душа, вводил тебя в курс постепенно, а обычно знаешь, как прессуют!   
\- Ага, - подхватила Света, энергично тряхнув черными кудрями и обдав Петю вкусной волной «Жадор». - Меня так под шконку загоняли на первой работе! Брррр, страшно вспомнить! - она передёрнула полными плечами. - Ты, Петь, просто не привык пахать, опыта нет, поэтому ты много сил тратишь на то, что мы на раз-два делаем. Но тут только самому научиться можно, ты ж уже привыкать начал. И аналитика всякая и справки уметь составлять, если что, всегда пригодится. А на шефа ты тогда нарвался к тому же.  
\- Из-за чертового кофе так издеваться! - взвыл Малахов, и пояснил недоуменно округлившим глаза девушкам: - Ну я про дресс-код долбаный, я тогда кофе на пиджак пролил.   
Они понимающе закивали, а Петя продолжал:   
\- К непосредственно моей работе это отношения вообще не имеет, справки все эти и базы. Каждый своим делом должен заниматься, а не в универсалы рваться. И я не просил меня воспитывать! Что за манера вообще, грузить лишней работой! Я даже за секретаря успел побывать!   
Светик успокаивающе похлопала его по руке:   
\- Хороший мой, не заводись. Я старше тебя... Немножко, - тут же добавила она. - И поверь мне, хоть все и смотрят на тебя, как на без пяти минут уволенного, никто тебя увольнять не собирается на самом деле. Не устраивал бы ты шефа, он бы с тобой не нянчился, он мужик жесткий, рубанул бы на раз. А так видит в тебе потенциал, ну и устроил курс молодого бойца. А что гоняет по-мелочи, так это просто манера такая.   
\- Да что за тупая манера руководства — давить подчинённых! Я свою основную работу нормально делал, не фиг на меня чужую наваливать, а потом смотреть — выплыву-не выплыву, - разорялся Малахов, энергично стряхивая пепел. - Занимался бы своими делами! Я уже задолбался от всех придирок, устал от этого самодура!   
Светик глянула на него с неодобрением:   
\- Не гони, страдалец. Шеф не тупой танк и не самодур. Он руководитель что надо, - Ольчик согласно кивнула, выдыхая ментоловый дым. - Ты аналитику делал — видел же, что объём продаж увеличился на 20 процентов за каждый месяц с того времени, как Кирилл пришёл. И расчётки по зарплате ты видел. И ты дуешься, как пацан. И гонишь.   
\- Да ты так говоришь, пока это тебя не касается.   
\- Да ну тебя, Малахов, - Света затушила сигарету и вышла. Ольчик помолчала и сказала:   
\- На Светку не обижайся, она просто к шефу неровно дышит.   
\- Да я понял уже, - криво усмехнулся Петя. Ольчик неприязненно покосилась:   
\- Да что ты понял-то? Понял он... Светка мимо шансов, по нулям у неё с Кириллом, я же вижу, - задумчиво добавила она. - Тебе он и то, больше внимания уделяет, Светка рада была бы, если б он её так воспитывал.   
\- То есть, если бы я бабой был, то это прям знак внимания? Ой, я очень польщён. Скажи ещё, что я ему нравлюсь, - попытался сострить Петя.   
\- Малахов, мне жаль, что ты так сильно устаешь и так сильно и по-детски реагируешь на всё. И жаль, что ты не можешь просто делать нормально работу и перетерпеть этот период притирки как мужик — молча.   
\- Теперь я ещё и не мужик. Спасибо за твою доброту.   
\- Дурилка ты, - припечатала Ольчик, выходя.   
Петя хмыкнул, подкуривая вторую сигарету, паровозиком. 

\- Вы склонны делать странные выводы, Петр Константинович, - донёсся из-за колонны знакомый голос. Петя вздрогнул, выпуская из пальцев окурок, и чувствуя, как кровь застывает в жилах. Деревянно отклонившись назад, он сделал два шага в сторону и заглянул за колонну. Эпик фэйл.  
Костровский курил. И теперь насмешливо смотрел на Петю, слегка прищурившись.   
-Ещё пара минут, и вы неизвестно до чего договорились бы, - весело сказал он. Петя, словно очнувшись, выдернул изо рта прилипшую к нижней губе дымящуюся сигарету и пролепетал:   
\- И-извините…   
Костровский хмыкнул.   
\- Да за что же мне вас извинять? За ваше неутешительное обо мне мнение?.. Помилуйте, оно меня не волнует.   
Он затянулся, с холодной насмешкой глядя на Петю, и продолжил:   
-Вы считаете, что я извожу вас придирками? Боже. Что у меня тупая манера руководства? Боже. И что при этом вы нормально выполняете свою основную, как вы изволили выразиться, работу ?.. Боже-Боже. Под конец вы сравнили себя с женщиной. Вот это мне особенно понравилось.   
Петя стоял ни жив ни мертв. И мучительно пытался найти хоть какие-то слова, но их словно сквозняком выдуло.   
\- Хотя, должен отметить, кое в чём вы правы, - Кирилл Сергеевич затянулся, бросил окурок в урну, обошёл изображавшего лотову жену Малахова, и вышел за дверь, вынимая запиликавший вдруг мобильный.   
Петя подрагивающими пальцами вытянул из пачки сигарету, чувствуя себя полностью уничтоженным.   
На балкон ввалилась тёплая пьяненькая компания из маркетинга, громко пересмеиваясь и что-то с жаром обсуждая. Кто-то протянул ему зажигалку, и Петя стоял среди людей, замучено улыбаясь, пытаясь отогреться в чужом праздничном оживлении, но чувствовал себя только хуже – бесконечно одиноким и несчастным, и ещё жутко виноватым.   
Дальше он пытался напиться, стремясь добиться душевной анестезии после случившегося кошмара, но совершенно не пьянел, и бросил эту затею. Все мысли крутились только вокруг произошедшего на галерее. Он механически смеялся, что-то кому-то отвечал на автомате, не вникая в смысл, и думал только о том, какое он тупое невезучее убоище.

Глава 6  
Наконец, все засобирались, стал собираться и он. За сумкой пришлось вернуться к себе, и проходя по коридору мимо кабинета Костровского, Петя притормозил и заглянул тихонько в щелочку приоткрытой двери. Кирилл Сергеевич сидел на краю стола, покачивал ногой в туфле, стоившей всей Петиной зарплаты вместе с новогодней премией и говорил по телефону. Собственно, разговор он уже заканчивал, прощаясь с кем-то на другом конце, и когда нажал отбой, Петя импульсивно поднял руку и постучался.   
\- Да, - шеф поднял голову на вошедшего. - А, Петр Константинович. Ещё что-то не высказали?  
Петя сделал шаг вперёд, прикрывая за собой дверь, и решительно произнёс, глядя в пол:   
\- Я был неправ, извините. Я увлёкся в разговоре... Вы помогали мне, я очень ценю, - он замялся, с мучительной неловкостью чувствуя, что нереально тупит, но нужные слова не находились, и он брякнул: - Но вы же всё равно придираетесь ко мне, - и тут же виновато вскинул брови, прошептал: - Извините...  
Извинился, блин, называется. Исправил ситуацию, нечего сказать.   
Костровский соскользнул со стола, бесшумно подошёл к Малахову, который испуганно дернулся от такого близкого контакта и завороженно уставился в темные насмешливые глаза.   
\- Ну да, ну придираюсь. Вы решили извиниться и за это? Или хотите, чтоб я опять попридирался?   
\- Не знаю... - прошептал обалдевший Петя.   
\- Я и это должен знать? - усмехнулся шеф, и, прижав Малахова к двери, приник к нему в жестком подчиняющем поцелуе.   
В первую секунду Петя чуть ли не впал в кому от неожиданности. Но ощущения от такого близкого Кирилла, его языка, настойчиво раздвигающего петины губы, оказались настолько улётными и возбуждающими, что он мгновенно поплыл, обмякнув в сильных руках, и сполз бы по двери, если бы его не удерживал Костровский. Впуская язык Кирилла, он запрокинул голову и вцепился руками в плечи мужчины, от которого давно рвало крышу, отвечая, вылизывая теплые губы, обвивая чужой язык своим, словно выпивая теплое дыхание.   
Стараниями Костровского, своими ли, он освободился от куртки и пиджака, и уже настойчивые горячие руки лезли ему под рубашку, оглаживая, и когда пальцы сдавили сосок, Петя вздрогнул и застонал. Он чувствовал бедром нехилый стояк шефа, и то, что его подталкивают в направлении стола. Он даже успел испугаться, но возбуждение настолько захватило его, что было всё равно. И когда руки Костровского, расстегнув ремень и брюки, скользнули ему в трусы, он подумал, что ещё пара движений, и он кончит, как школьник. Тот, видимо тоже что-то такое почувствовал, оставил в покое Петин стояк, и опять принялся за соски и губы. Петя нерешительно опустил руку, оглаживая чужой член сквозь ткань брюк, и почувствовал, как тот дрогнул. Расстегивая ремень и молнию на брюках Кирилла, он с возбуждением и блаженным ужасом догадывался, что собирается сделать, куда его тянет. Малаховым словно управляла какая-то сила, и он, с трудом оторвавшись от от губ Костровского, извлёк довольно большой член с крупной розовой головкой, посмотрел шалым взглядом и опустился на колени.   
Петя никогда никому не делал минет, но сейчас он не думал об этом, и не боялся показаться неловким и смешным. Он прикоснулся губами к дырочке на головке, лизнул, отчего член дернулся, и постарался взять сразу на всю длину, сжимая губы покрепче. Наградой ему стал судорожный выдох сверху, и Петя со стоном, уже не сомневаясь, принялся отсасывать, вцепившись в бедра Кирилла и чувствуя неведомое доселе наслаждение. Он вдыхал его запах, ту особую чувственную нотку, которая улавливалась на дальнем заднем плане, когда Малахов балдел от аромата холодного парфюма шефа, только теперь эта теплая интимная нота превалировала, и Петя стонал, плавясь от удовольствия, старательно вбирая в себя крупный член, чувствуя поглаживающие и ласково перебирающие его волосы пальцы, и бешено бьющуюся в паху жилку, и тяжелое дыхание над головой.   
Вдруг Костровский аккуратно отстранил его, это было неожиданно и неприятно, Петя даже разочарованно застонал, открывая зажмуренные в неге глаза. Кирилл приподнял его за плечи, и нежно поцеловал, опять вовлекая в сладкое сумасшествие, одной рукой сталкивая бумаги со стола, другой прижимая его к себе. Поплывший снова Петя даже не сразу понял, что его уже никто не целует, а сильные руки бесцеремонно развернули и толкнули грудью на стол, одновременно стягивая брюки и трусы. Показавшийся холодным по контрасту с жаркими объятиями воздух помещения заставил покрыться мурашками кожу на голых бедрах и поджавшихся ягодицах, отрезвляя заодно и самого Петю. Сердце заколотилось от страха, эрекция начала стремительно спадать, но он заставил себя лежать смирно.  
Костровский этого не замечал, возясь за спиной, шелестя разрываемой фольгой пакетика с презервативом. Впрочем, это заняло секунды, и он опять приник к распростертому перед ним телу, поглаживая спину, и целуя между лопаток, Малахов часто и прерывисто задышал, чувствуя, как проступает холодный пот на лбу и подмышками. Кирилл прошептал, щекоча дыханием затылок:   
\- Ну что ты напрягся, расслабься... Резинки есть, всё нормально.   
Он просунул руку Пете под живот и Петя почувствовал, как он замер. Потом спросил, наклонившись к уху и целуя мочку:   
\- Что это значит?.. Ты же хотел.   
\- Я и сейчас хочу... - сдавленно пробубнил тот, и добавил: - Наверное...   
Костровский отстранился, и спросил:   
\- Так ты что, и впрямь первый раз за рулём?   
\- А?.. Д-да... У меня раньше... Не было, в общем, - закончил он, радуясь, что лежит мордой в стол, и Костровский не может видеть его покрасневшего лица. Тот помолчал , потом прижался, нежно гладя бока и спину Пети, поглаживая оживающий член, поцеловал в затылок и тихо выдохнул:   
\- Не бойся... Я буду аккуратно.   
\- Ага... - выдавил Петя, он почти успокоился.  
Костровский обманул его.  
Нет, сначала он был аккуратным. Кирилл прижался пахом к ягодицам Пети, потом слегка отстранился, погладил их, разводя, провел пальцами вокруг ануса, слегка надавливая, раз, другой... Петя невольно повел бедрами, ловя манящее прикосновение. И охнул, вскидывая голову, зажимаясь - пальцы сменились членом.   
\- Расслабься.   
\- Не могу...   
\- Только хуже себе делаешь, - сказал сдавленным голосом Костровский.   
Сильное тело навалилось сверху, и в два мучительных толчка член вошел полностью, ошарашив режущей болью, отчего Петя вскрикнул, но ему даже не было стыдно за это. У него сейчас вообще другие проблемы были — не сдохнуть от раздирающей боли, и чтоб не вырвало. А то немного замутило. Он вообще плохо переносил боль, с детства.  
Его мелко трясло, на глазах выступили позорные слёзы, и он часто и глубоко задышал, послушно пытаясь расслабиться. Кирилл навалился, нежно целуя между лопаток повлажневшую тонкую кожу, и пробормотал:   
\- Малыш... Прости, я поспешил, но ты такой... Ты бы видел себя...   
Он немного подождал, стараясь удержаться на грани, поглаживая дрожащую спину, и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, плавно толкнулся.   
Петю снова будто обожгло, мучительно растягивая, и он зажмурился. Но с каждым толчком почему-то становилось легче. Боль, казавшаяся невыносимой, притупилась, а потом и вовсе исчезла. Из первых ощущений осталось только странное незнакомое чувство наполненности, на удивление приятное. Петя выгнулся, прислушиваясь к себе. Каждый толчок дразнящие проезжался внутри. Тягучее, томное возбуждение охватывало всё сильнее.Тело горело. Хотелось еще.   
И в обжигающем бредовом угаре Петя мог думать только о том, чтобы движения эти не прекращались, чтобы Кирилл также натягивал его, крепко удерживая за бёдра. Он чуть не закричал, когда почувствовал на своём члене по-хозяйски уверенную руку Костровского, тот сильно и одновременно нежно начал скользить по всей длине, каким-то образом попадая в такт движениям бёдер и делая так хорошо, что Петя и сам себе не смог бы лучше. Ощущения словно наслоились друг на друга, усиливаясь, тело само начало подаваться навстречу, и вскоре его уже крутило и жгло в этом тайфуне, пробивая по позвоночнику искрами.   
Напряжение достигло своего пика. Он, уже совсем ничего не соображая, глухо постанывал в кулак, стараясь другой рукой удержаться за край стола, и яростно двигался навстречу уже несдержанным, сильным толчкам. Частое громкое дыхание, звуки шлепков тела о тело, Петины полузадушенные стоны наполняли кабинет, но даже мысли не было, что кто-то может их случайно услышать, проходя по коридору. Из Пети словно вытрахали все опасения и мысли, и осталось только жгучее, напряженное, пронзающее до кончиков пальцев возбуждение. Вновь появившаяся боль утонула в диком, безумном удовольствии, сплетаясь в невыносимую вспышку, затопившую его жаром. Он судорожно выгнулся, застонал, сжимаясь и кончая Костровскому в руку, смутно чувствуя содрогания рухнувшего на него тяжелого тела.  
Потом расслабленный, он бессознательно отвечал на поцелуи, слушал, млея, какой он необыкновенный и классный, вяло одевался, глядя, как приводит себя в порядок Кирилл, опять целовался, заводясь по новой... А после этого Кирилл его вёз куда-то, и Петя готов был ехать так долго-долго, всегда. 

Приехали они, как выяснилось, к Малахову домой, и там влезли под душ, намыливая друг друга и целуясь. Как-то, не прекращая целоваться, добрались до постели; возбуждение сводило с ума.   
Он словно очнулся, лежа грудью на простыне в невероятно открытой позе, которую принял, подчиняясь уверенным сильным рукам, — прогнувшись, высоко подняв зад, пытаясь удержаться на разъезжающихся коленях. Кирилл зачем-то гладил его пальцами и растягивал, и в какой-то момент это стало очень болезненно, Петя даже испугался, но терпел, и наконец, Кирилл, подхватив его под бедра, аккуратно вставил. Странно, несмотря на растягивание, наверное, из-за того, что по-свежему, снова обожгло резкой саднящей болью, но она улетучилась ещё быстрее, чем в самый первый раз. Тело, легкое, словно пушинка, не принадлежащее больше Пете, покрытое испариной, с каждым глубоким проникновением наполняла сладость, томная и выкручивающая по нарастающей, и он, совершенно одурев, не помня себя, кричал «да» в подушку на каждый толчок... Кирилл с силой провёл рукой по истекающему каплями члену, Петя, запрокинув голову, прогнулся ещё больше и забился, кончая, а Кирилл быстро перевернул его на спину, сорвал презерватив и сунул подрагивающий член ему в рот, придерживая под шею и затылок, и Петя, низко застонав, сомкнул губы, глубоко вбирая в себя, с наслаждением, от которого словно зарождалась вторая волна внизу живота, глотая, ловил на языке терпкий приятный вкус...

Время словно остановилось, они, наверное, заснули, и сколько Петя пролежал в отключке — непонятно, но от поцелуев, подчиняющих, вытягивающих душу, спиралью нарастало возбуждение, и он словно вынырнул на поверхность в крепкие уверенные объятия. Потом Кирилл медленно и глубоко двигался в нём, их пальцы были сплетены как в кино, Кирилл прижимал его руки, не давая прикоснуться к себе, хотя этого ужасно хотелось, просто невыносимо... И глядя в самое прекрасное в мире лицо, в шальные от страсти, совершенно чёрные глаза, Петя принимал его, обвивая ногами влажные бока, тонул в запахе Кирилла и нарастающем безумии... Совсем одуревший, мокрый с ног до головы, он издавал время от времени глухие животные стоны, которые Кирилл сцеловывал нежно, едва касаясь. И когда он толкнулся внутрь особенно резко, под каким-то новым углом, то хватило всего лишь пары таких движений, чтобы Петя, онемев, задергался, выгибаясь на лопатках, теряясь в сумасшедших, совершенно новых и одновременно таких знакомых, но словно усиленных тысячекратно, ощущениях, а Кирилл, вдавливая его в постель, едва успел впиться в губы, и движения языка словно вторили движениям члена, и это свело с ума окончательно. Мир словно взорвался и, сгорая, где-то на периферии сознания Петя успел подумать, что любит, любит безумно, и лучше и счастливее просто не бывает...


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 7  
Он проснулся в залитой зимним солнцем спальне на скомканной постели, совершенно один, и это совсем не испортило настроения — не рассчитывал же он, в самом деле, что Костровский принесет ему кофе в постель и поцелует в лобик с утра пораньше. Несмотря на произошедший накануне кайф, вся эта розовая мутотень с кофеем не вязалась с образом любимого (всё-таки скорее любимого, чем что-то иное, приходилось признаться хотя бы себе) начальника.   
Петя с удовольствием повалялся в постели, чувствуя лёгкую приятную разбитость в теле, особенно сильно ломило бедра изнутри и поясницу, но боль всё равно была такой...труднообъяснимо кайфовой. Жмурясь и краснея, он вспоминал произошедшее, и так завелся, что пришлось срочно топать в душ. Несмотря на марафон накануне, Петя кончил, едва к себе прикоснувшись, и так бурно, что потом долго сидел под теплыми струями, не в силах подняться, абсолютно расслабленный и по-дурацки счастливый.   
Моясь, он провел пальцами по заднице, там всё припухло, зверски саднило и казалось слегка подрастянутым, но в целом было совсем не так уж и страшно, против ожиданий.   
Петя прошлёпал на кухню, где с наслаждением выпил кофе. Почувствовав себя лучше, он пожарил стейк, которого захотелось просто жутко, и завалился опять спать. Проснувшись, снова валялся, посмотрел «Хищника» в триста двадцать пятый раз. Курил, предаваясь мечтам и воспоминаниям о Костровском и чувствовал себя в гармонии со всем миром. Воскресенье провёл примерно также, в блаженном ничегонеделании и мыслях о Кирилле. Ему даже не приходило в голову пытаться позвонить — произошедшее было настолько всеобъемлющим, что одних воспоминаний вполне хватало для ощущения полноты счастливой жизни. На работе увидятся, скорее бы. Да и мало ли, чем он там занят по выходным. Может, с родителями, есть же они у него?.. А может тоже, вспоминает, покуривая, думая о Пете... Ну вот, опять... И Петя, закрывая глаза, касался ладонью напряженного члена. 

На работу он не шёл, а на крыльях летел.   
Шутя-играючи переделал все дела, сбегал на перекур, где помирился со Светкой, а на подозрительный прищур Ольчика : «Ты что, трахался вчера?», только улыбнулся. 

Он тянул время, собираясь после работы, и надеялся, что увидит Кирилла, когда тот соберется домой. Потом наконец решился, подошёл к двери, и понял, что в кабинете уже никого нет — свет там явно не горел. На всякий случай он подёргал ручку двери — было заперто.   
Радужное настроение увяло, и он поплёлся домой. Поужинав, долго вертел телефон, раздумывая, набрать ли номер Костровского и, так и не решившись, плюнул и завалился спать. Проснувшись среди ночи, долго думал о Кирилле. Увидеть его хотелось до жути. Просто понюхать, просто посмотреть в глаза.   
\- Баба, - громко сам себе сказал Петя. В ночной тиши скрипучий со сна голос прозвучал дико. «Совсем ёбнулся, - подумал он со смешком. - Сам с собой громко и театрально разговариваю по ночам. В натуре баба. Истеричка». Он долго потом вертелся, и заснул под утро, совершенно измучившись.  
По пути на работу ругал себя последними словами — ну из-за чего так психовать? Костровского он вчера вообще не видел, да и был ли он в офисе? Понедельник — день тяжелый, в четверг — Новый год, вон какая суета вокруг, да мало ли дел у начальника отдела сбыта за несколько дней до конца отчётного периода, выражаясь казенно?   
Но даже Пете с его непритязательностью и обожанием было понятно, что после того, что было, Костровский просто обязан хотя бы как-то дать о себе знать. Хоть ты сто раз назови себя слезливой барышней, суть происходящего не изменится. Петя бы позвонил. «Ага, и ещё женился бы. После такого просто обязаны предлагать руку и сердце», - подумал он со смешком, держась за поручень метро и покачиваясь.   
Полдня он разгребал работу, даже к кулеру было не вырваться, а потом отодвинул бумаги, и решительно зашагал к кабинету Костровского. На полпути свернул в туалет, где придирчиво разглядывал себя в зеркало и приглаживал и без того идеально лежащие вихры — совсем недавно стригся. Опершись о раковину, посмотрел в глаза отражению — обычные, зеленоватые. Брови прямые, ресницы тёмные. Красивые, говорила бабушка. Что она понимала... Вот у Костровского!.. Да он весь просто идеален. Вспомнились голые крепкие плечи, сильные руки. Петя сглотнул.   
Стал рассматривать дальше. Царапинка на подбородке - утром рука дрогнула. Просто нос. Веснушки — не парит. Просто рот. Просто Петя, словом.  
Не обнаружив существенных изъянов, он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами. 

Стучась в кабинет Костровского, он готов был к тому, что того опять там не окажется, иначе бы он как-то связался с Малаховым, если был тут с утра, так ведь?   
Но из-за двери донеслось:   
\- Войдите.   
И Петя шагнул, открывая дверь - как в прорубь прыгнул. Вошел и застыл, не зная, куда деть руки; сердце колотилось часто, как припадочное. Костровский оторвался от бумаг, коротко глянул на вошедшего, кивнул, и опять углубился в лежащие перед ним документы.   
Петю затошнило. Всё внутри рухнуло вниз, и он почувствовал впервые в жизни, что означает выражение «кружится голова». Но он не хотел верить. Надо всё выяснить, прежде, чем делать выводы, да? Он пролепетал:   
\- Здравствуй... те...   
Кошмар, как жалко это прозвучало. Убиться веником... Стоит он в своём костюмчике, весь такой тощенький и убогий, перед мужиком, который трахал его два дня назад на этом столе, и которому он в подмётки не годится, и мнётся, как девочка перед гинекологом. Интересно, все парни, которых выебали в жопу, становятся такими сопливыми придурками?   
Но несмотря на эти самоуничижительные мысли, рвались слова, которые язык не поворачивался озвучить: «А что вы так морозитесь, дорогой начальник? Постель - не повод для знакомства? Надо всё забыть?Тогда предупреждать надо было, скотина самовлюблённая!»   
Внезапно навалилось понимание, что всё зря. Всё. Зря.  
\- Вы что-то хотели, Петр Константинович? - посмотрел на него Костровский очень вежливо и внимательно.   
Петя вспыхнул и шагнул назад:   
\- Нет... Нет, извините, я просто... Я сам справлюсь, всё нормально... Извините...   
Костровский слегка нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Малахов уже метнулся за дверь.

Он сел на своё место и сжал виски. Стыд и боль смешались, его тошнило почти невыносимо, уже даже не от ситуации, а от себя. Господииии... Он приперся что-то выяснять к мужику, который его трахнул разок; припёрся как баба, что спьяну дала на корпоративе в тёмном углу, и на следующий день рассчитывает на начало новых серьёзных отношений.   
Если вдуматься, то так оно и было — на корпоративе, именно спьяну, именно дал, и, фигурально выражаясь, практически в тёмном углу, и — да, рассчитывал. Что о нём должен был подумать Костровский, когда он сам перед ним на колени стал, и взял в рот, а потом позволил завалить себя на стол кверху задом? Что он отсосёт первому, кто поманит, а не трахали его до этого только потому, что охотников не нашлось?  
Любви захотел, дорвался. Мало было прошлого раза.   
И это нереально блядское поведение дома, словно что-то в нём наконец вырвалось на свободу - cтоны, слюни, задранная задница... Он сам, с наслаждением сосущий чужой член, глотающий без тени сомнения, с удовольствием. Никогда до этого, ага... Скотина ебливая...

Но хуже, хуже всего... То, что он всерьёз поверил - между ними что-то есть. Что позволил себе надеяться.   
И ему, ничтожеству тупому, просто указали на его место. Всего-то.

Петя закрыл лицо руками и застонал. Соседка по кабинету испуганно покосилась, но ничего не спросила. Просто заварила чай, разбавила кипяченой водой из графина, налила в Петину кружку, разрисованную веселыми зелеными яблоками, поставила её перед ним, и сказала:   
\- Петя, попей чайку, тебе надо.   
Он вздрогнул и автоматически взял кружку, послушно начал глотать. Раз сказали пить — надо слушаться. Потом вдруг вскочил, и еле успел добежать до туалета, где его долго выворачивало.   
Остаток дня он просидел бледный и слабый, виделось всё, как в тумане. С облегчением вышел из здания в вечерний морозный воздух, шёл несколько остановок пешком, пока не устал смертельно, а тогда спустился в метро и поехал домой.   
Дома, едва избавившись от верхней одежды, толком не раздеваясь, лёг в кровать, пытаясь согреться - до костей продирал странный внутренний озноб, и сам не заметил, как уснул. Проснулся в десять вечера, и в первое мгновение всё было как обычно, а потом на Петю навалилась реальность, он вспомнил весь этот ужасный день, и противно заныло в груди. Как будто оттуда сначала сердце вынули, а потом на это место положили тяжеленный кирпич.   
Он поплёлся в душ, где долго стоял под тёплой водой. Вдруг вспомнилось, как Костровский трахал его на столе, и было больно, и как он нежно поцеловал его между лопаток, и Петя сразу же всё простил за эту нежность. И как потом, дома, на этой кровати, Кирилл жадно смотрел ему в глаза и двигался в нём, и Петя готов был поклясться, что в этот момент он тоже любил Петю, не меньше, чем тот его...   
И тут же, следом, - как он корчился после визита в кабинет Костровского, и как очень быстро ушло чувство уязвленного самолюбия, и стыдно больше не было, совсем, ни за что, осталась только боль, потому что это оказалось правдой - любовь стыда не ведает, и эта боль с тех пор ворочалась внутри, разрастаясь, она была одновременно горячей и леденящей. Невыносимо.  
Губы вдруг задрожали, и он никак не мог прекратить это, это было как судорога, и когда горячие слёзы подкатили к глазам, Петя разрыдался, садясь на колени.  
Он плакал горько, жалко и некрасиво, вздрагивая всем телом и захлёбываясь, и слёзы смешивались с водой, льющейся сверху...   
Но облегчения почему-то не было, только тупая усталость, которую постепенно сменило чувство неловкости, и ещё отвращения к себе. Он словно видел теперь себя со стороны, и этот сторонний Петя смотрел с насмешкой, как бы презрительно кривясь: «Блядь, что за цирк! Встань, тряпка, не смеши, а?» И всё на фоне выматывающей тоскливой тяжести в груди. Шиза, не иначе. И он не помнил, когда в последний раз так ревел. Когда он вообще плакал.  
Петя попытался встать, но ноги затекли и не слушались. Это было уже слишком.   
Выбравшись наконец из душа, полностью опустошенный, он едва добрёл до кровати, как свалился и мгновенно заснул. 

Утром был мрачен, но уже почти не страдал. Вчерашнее вспоминалось смутно, милосердная память словно не давала всмотреться, сосредоточиться, всё время соскальзывая. Вообще, в рассудительном утреннем свете, по-зимнему скудном, всё виделось по-другому. Ну, поимели. Так и он удовольствие получил, не надо забывать. Ну, послали. Так никто никому ничего не обещал. Словом, не из-за чего меняться в лице.  
Тоже ещё, обманутая девственница.   
С этими мыслями он двинул на работу. Но продержался ровно до тех пор, пока не столкнулся в коридоре с Костровским. Тот был спокоен, без обычной насмешки, с вежливым безразличием поздоровался и прошёл мимо, обдав своим запахом, от которого стало больно в груди и засаднило в горле.   
Пете стало очевидно, что он ни хера не выдержит. Ни сейчас, ни через месяц ему не будет легче. Поэтому он отправился в отдел кадров, где написал заявление об увольнении по собственному.   
Кадровичка, холёная шестидесятилетняя тетка, жуткая стерва, питающая искреннюю слабость к мужскому полу, участливо спросила:   
\- Вы хорошо подумали, Петр Константинович?   
\- Да, конечно, - ответил он так уверенно, что вопросы отпадали.   
\- Подпишите у начальника отдела, и можете отнести Леночке на подпись шефу.   
Петя не стал выяснять, почему он должен куда-то идти и что-то нести и подписывать. Он просто протянул заявление секретарше генерального, и она, на секунду оторвавшись от клавиатуры, на которой выбивала дробь сухими щелчками, мельком глянула и отдала бумагу Пете:   
\- Нет подписи Костровского.   
\- Лен, подпиши у него сама, - устало сказал Малахов. Блядь, даже не уволишься спокойно. Лена кинула короткий и острый взгляд из-под пушистых и густых ресниц на Петино осунувшееся лицо, и спросила утвердительно:   
\- Достал?   
\- Достал, - согласился Петя.- Пока, Лен.   
У себя в кабинете он привёл в порядок файлы и документы, благо это было нетрудно, учитывая, сколько времени он уделял работе в последнее время. Вытряхнул из ящиков стола ненужные бумаги, их было немного, сложил в пакет, кинул туда же свою кружку, попрощался с тётками, покинул офисное здание, и выбросив пакет в урну при входе, поплёлся к метро. 

Глава 8  
Кирилл сидел в кабинете, глядя на лежащее перед ним на столе заявление Малахова и пытался решить, что теперь делать. 

В последнее время в его жизни всё складывалось слишком уж удачно, а мир этот стремится к равновесию.   
Со здоровьем отца всё прояснилось — ему назначили кучу кардиопрепаратов, развеяв все ипохондрические настроения, и он опять готов был горы свернуть. К тому же намечалось крупное бизнес-событие, о котором Кирилл не мог и мечтать — старый партнер в Брайтоне предложил слияние, вопрос был практически решён, после чего присутствие Кирилла в Англии могло потребоваться на неопределенный срок.   
Так что история эта с перепихоном на рабочем месте, была, видимо, в противовес, выбивая из колеи своей неопределенностью.  
Он предпочитал следовать принятым решениям. Но остановиться и не задирать Петьку сразу не сумел, и это уже точно было похоже на зацикленность. Приходилось признать очевидное — дурацкая игра захватила и ему нравилось уже не само действо, а его объект.

Да и не мог он ему не понравится, хватит уже. Если он тогда из-за Женьки, бывшей одноклассницы, которую встретил случайно после окончания LSBF, усомнился в своей ориентации, и решил, что он вполне сможет прожить с ней долго и счастливо. Потом, правда, всё опять стало на свои места, причём довольно безобразно.   
Но тут и так уже всё на месте...

За каким чёртом он поддался тогда на уговоры Ромашки и позволил потащить себя в этот клуб — непонятно. «Фомальгаут» был довольно-таки приличным заведением, со своей гей-тусовкой, хотя это нигде не указывалось и не бросалось в глаза. И он совсем не удивился, увидев там своего менеджера. Что Петя, мягко говоря, не совсем натурал, видно было сразу. Костровскому, по крайней мере, было видно.

Он не ушел немедленно после разборки, которую затеял Ромашка, когда Кирилл отверг его идиотскую идею прощального отсоса в клубном туалете, и стоял, глядя с галереи, как его менеджер, изгибаясь, плавно крутит задом и трётся о своего дружка. Алкогольная раскованность не сделала Петьку пошлым и отвратительным, наоборот — то, что было заметно наметанному внимательному взгляду Костровского, вдруг стало очевидным для всех — сексуальность, пластика, чувство ритма. Это всё могло быть только врожденным, и оттого казалось ещё более совершенным.

В тот момент он отчетливо понял, что собирается-таки сделать это — пойти на поводу у своих желаний и натянуть эту сучку, подчинённый он там или нет, вопрос времени.   
И когда тот повеселил его сначала откровениями в курилке, а потом пришёл, нарываясь на приключения, извиняться, то оставалось только взять его, тёпленького.  
К слову сказать, голый, тот приятно удивил — под белой кожей переливались тонкие красивые мышцы, он был не тощим, а скорее тонкокостным . Красивым оказался Петька, что уж. И в этом не разочаровал.

«Фомальгаут», да дружок этот, шпала белобрысая... Ну кто мог подумать, что Петька окажется совсем невинным! Чёрт... Кирилл бы тогда не спешил, считая его доступным шлюховатым развлечением, может присматривался бы ещё. Хотя он во всех смыслах поспешил, во втором аспекте вообще как скотина себя повел. Но сдерживаться, не рвануть его на себя сразу, было нереально. 

Костровский со спокойной насмешкой относился к эфемерной мужской девственности, само понятие — абсурдно и смешно. Но быть первым в чем либо, тем более в сексе, знать, что до тебя это никому не позволялось, это грело абсолютное большинство мужиков, что уж кривиться саркастически.   
И то, какой он был... Ошалевший, возбужденный, податливый. Страстный... Это заводило. Костровский снижением либидо и потенции не страдал, но со случайными любовниками тоже никогда себя так не вёл — чтобы всё время хотелось драть и драть это отзывчивое тело, даже когда и хотеться ничего уже не должно было. Он вообще такого раньше ни к кому не испытывал. 

И что уж греха таить, перед собой тем более, было приятно, когда его трясло вначале, и явно не от удовольствия, а он все равно покорно отдавался, страдая. Кирилл знал — причина в том, что это был он. Он не был для этого мальчика просто мужиком, он был для него всем в этот момент. А дома у него, когда глаза в глаза, бесстыдно раздвинувший ноги, ничего не соображающий... Чёрт.   
Минет этот... Костровский сначала думал, что Малахов спьяну такой неловкий, потом доходить начало... Но это был дико классный минет. Лучший в его жизни. Не в том смысле, нет. Просто потому, что Петька. Милый наивный Петька, влюблённый по уши. 

Он так смотрел. Долго, небось, зайти не решался. С готовностью получить пинка и с надеждой. Ну и с любовью, конечно, куда б он её дел так быстро... И как потом дрогнул, отшатнулся. У него было лицо человека, которого сбил грузовик. Грузовик внутри себя.   
Скотина ты, Костровский. 

И было ещё кое-что, не последнее, но настолько обособленное, что Кирилл предпочитал сильно не задумываться. Податливость Петьки, похоже, практически не имела границ. Уже у него дома, лаская пальцами Петькину дырку перед тем, как вставить, Кирилл несколько увлекся и в какой-то момент чуть ли не всю кисть туда запихнул, мальчишка только дернулся, испуганно оглянулся через плечо и тут же опустил голову, загнанно задышав в явной попытке расслабиться, что удавалось ему совсем плохо. Кирилл сам убрал руку при виде натянутого до предела слегка побелевшего края, Малахов был совсем не готов к такому вторжению, но Костровский понял совершенно ясно, что он бы позволил в себя весь кулак впихнуть и не только это. Вообще всё бы позволил, не каждый профессионал готов на секс без оговорок. Да что там было много думать – уже то, как он безропотно позволил завалить себя в офисе на столе, как покорно и старательно сосал и подставлялся, о многом говорило.   
Разумеется, Кирилл понял всё правильно – это вовсе не безмозглое блядство делало Петьку таким, это было всего лишь наивностью, влюбленностью и безграничным доверием именно к нему – чужому, в общем-то, мужику, в которого Петьку угораздило влюбиться. Дарованная нежданно-непрошенно власть нашептывала провести пару-тройку экспериментов. Благо Кирилл не был склонен к жестоким играм, и прекрасно понимал основное – даже если он продавит Малахова, к примеру, на тройничок: чтобы Петька отсасывал тому же Ромашке, пока Кирилл будет драть его сзади, то он согласится, но это всего лишь грязь и скотство, и потом ничего уже не будет, как прежде. А главное, - стоит Костровскому поддаться, и этот шепот разрушит не только Петьку, но и его самого. 

И совсем уж запредельное впечатление производила Петькина чувствительность, или талант, Кирилл затруднялся с определением. Когда он, под конец уже, разбудив Петьку среди ночи, трахал его, уложив на спину и прижимая к постели его руки, Петька кончил, как девчонка, всего лишь от движений члена внутри себя, закатив глаза и дергаясь всем телом, и Кирилл придавил его, яростно целуя и сам срываясь в преждевременный оргазм... Разумеется, он знал, что такое бывает, но сам видел впервые.  
Так что Малахов был не только забавным во всех отношениях, но и сокровищем в некотором смысле, что многое сулило, но существовало одно «но», дурацкое, и тем не менее.  
Тогда под утро, глядя на спящего рядом Петьку, тёплого, расслабленного, тяжелого, испытывая щемящую нежность, он думал о том, что, похоже, опять попал. А становиться уязвимым не хотелось, он просто не мог себе этого позволить, никогда больше, никогда. И он просто ушёл. Можно сказать, сбежал. Решил оставить всё, как есть. Может, ещё присмотреться, попытаться понять. А теперь вот сбегает Петька. 

В общем, надо было что-то думать. Здравомыслие нашептывало подписать и пусть всё так и остается: «Ты даже не знаешь его... А он тебя. А когда узнает... К тому же тебе почти тридцать пять, а ему двадцать три».   
Он взял ручку и быстро, не раздумывая больше, подписал. 

***

Тридцать первого Петя встал попозже, лениво поубирал, стараясь ни о чём не думать. И это почти получалось — он чувствовал себя словно отупевшим, пришибленным, это походило на анестезию у стоматолога.   
Собрался в магазин — есть не хотелось, но надо было что-то прикупить — вдруг потом захочется? К тому же, Новый год. Звонил Колян, звал на вечерину, звонила Анжела, уговаривала встречать с ними. Звонили Серега и Пашка, два брата-акробата, универские дружбаны, звали в клуб. Он всем неопределенно отвечал, что подумает.   
Ольчик звонила, орала, ругалась, а потом вдруг разревелась, и Петя, совершенно офигев от этого, чувствуя себя виноватым, сбивчиво утешал и оправдывался. Но это было приятно — о нём так переживали, не почему-то, а по доброте душевной. Даже слёзы навернулись. Блядь, он теперь будет по каждому поводу раскисать?..   
Было тошно и грустно сознавать себя таким слабым, несчастным и потерянным. И хорошо всё-таки, что всё так и закончилось, не начавшись. Хватило одной ночи, чтобы глупый Петя почти сломался, а что было бы, если бы всё это затянулось, а потом Костровский бросил бы его?.. Так что всё к лучшему, нечего ныть. Тогда почему, почему же так болит?..  
«Пройдёт, - мрачно думал он, одеваясь и выходя из дома. - Пройдёт. Всё проходит.» 

В гипермаркете он накупил всякой всячины, даже бутылку «Джека Дэниэлса». Не шампанское же пить в одиночестве, шипучку праздничную, какой уж тут праздник...   
Петя мысленно встряхнулся и купил газету с объявлениями — надо было поскорее искать новую работу, деньги всегда быстро заканчиваются, если дохода нет. Вокруг сияли гирлянды и мишура, отовсюду доносились электронно-лубочные «Джингл Бэлз» и подобные весёлые мелодии. Вдруг откуда-то долетело «You think you're a man» из «квиров»*, непонятно каким ветром принесенное. В тему, блядь. Не иначе как приветствие ноосферы персонально Пете.  
Захотелось послать все к черту, вообще. И ещё захотелось елку, чтоб хвоей пахло. И Петя купил. Но не ёлку, а сосну, он не любил елки — они не так пахли и выглядели лысо. 

Дома она смотрелась уютно. В кладовке должны были быть ёлочные игрушки, но он хотел только новое, поэтому прикупил ещё и большой набор красных шаров и большущую гирлянду. Получилось красиво. Ёлочка определенно преображала скромное жилище.  
Ремонт Петя доделать не успел, и хороши были только ванная с туалетом, да кухня. И теперь не доделает долго, видимо — где он ещё найдет работу с такой зарплатой. Остальное было почти, как при бабуле. Ну, разве кровать в спальне новая. Кровать... Петя зажмурился, потом включил телевизор. Там был Галкин, как и в прошлый Новый год, почти по всем российским каналам. Но смешил.   
Он сам не заметил, как заснул.   
Звонок заставил заполошено вскинуться.

Ничего не соображая со сна, он распахнул дверь.   
Вот это было неожиданно.   
\- Можно войти? - вежливо поинтересовался Кирилл. Петя посторонился. Красивый донельзя, солидный Костровский шагнул в его маленькую квартирку, где сразу стало тесно.  
Петя не мог понять, что он чувствует вообще. Ошарашенность, да. И тоску, и болезненное «это» в груди. А ещё радость, что ли?.. Дожился — он радуется мужику, который послал его, а теперь зачем-то припёрся, жесть...   
Кирилл направился в комнату, и Петю снова немного накрыло, когда тот проходил мимо него, застывшего, как стойкий оловянный влюблённый дурак, и на сей раз это было ещё более мучительно. Вспомнилось название фильма - «На грани нервного срыва», или нет, - «Женщины на грани нервного срыва», точно. Боже, опять женщины. И Петя — женщина. Он подумал, как он выглядит со стороны — сонный, взъерошенный, отёчный, небось. Приглаживая волосы, поплелся следом.   
Если бы он спросил у Костровского, тот бы ответил ему, как он выглядит. Тёплый, немного сонный, с припухшими от сна губами, сексуальный. Валить и трахать.

Кирилл поставил на стол большой пакет, в котором что-то глухо звякнуло, остановился возле наряженной ёлки.   
\- Красиво. Очень. Запах такой... - неопределенно сказал он. Петя молчал.   
\- Знаешь, не люблю ходить вокруг да около. Прости меня. И давай попробуем, что ли?..   
Петя удивленно вскинул глаза. Костровский смотрел серьёзно и немного растерянно, видно было, что ему очень не по себе. Петя понял, что вот сейчас просто позорно разревется. Опять.   
\- Пошёл на хуй, - сдавленно сказал он, развернулся и тяжело, как больной, прошаркал на кухню. Там, став лицом к окну, дрожащими руками пытался подкурить прыгающую в губах сигарету, каждую секунду ожидая услышать, как захлопнется входная дверь. На хуй, на хуй всё...   
Сзади его обняли крепкие руки и Петю затопил любимый, родной, мучительный запах. В глазах защипало и он зажмурился.   
\- Петька...   
Он вздрогнул. Это прозвучало так... Так... У Пети не было таких слов. Он просто почувствовал, что принадлежит этому человеку весь, целиком. И что роднее у него никого нет, и только с ним он живой. И плевать, что там будет дальше. Именно в этот момент он окончательно и навсегда сдался, капитулировал.   
Сильные руки обнимали, теплые губы целовали затылок.   
\- Петька, не хами... Сам туда пойдёшь...   
В животе сладко дрогнуло.   
\- Ага... Пойду... - выдохнул он. Кирилл притиснул его к себе ещё крепче.   
Петя дернулся, вырываясь, развернулся, глядя в недоумевающее встревоженное лицо.   
\- Только в офис я не вернусь, - сказал, как отрезал. Костровский с облегчением рассмеялся.  
\- Конечно, не вернёшься. Мы для тебя получше место найдём, и я уже даже знаю, где.  
Петя улыбнулся, засопел, вдыхая Костровского, и чувствуя, что никого счастливее сейчас нет на всём свете.   
Кирилл притиснул его к себе, хотя куда уж крепче, и сказал в тёплый Петин висок:   
\- Знаешь, ко мне всегда тянуло людей. Но когда они узнавали меня поближе, то разочаровывались и сбегали, так или иначе. Я та ещё сволочь, - он грустно вздохнул. - Я боялся, и сейчас боюсь, что ты тоже сбежишь, потом, когда я прирасту к тебе...   
Петя отстранился, посмотрел серьёзно:   
\- Я в курсе, что ты сволочь. И я не сбегу, можешь прирастать... - и потянулся губами к родному лицу... 

Разумеется, Костровский не лгал. И разумеется, Петя не ошибся, ни в Костровском, ни в своих обещаниях.

 

* - Full Frontal - «You Think You're A Man»

You think you're a man  
But you're only a boy  
You think you're a man  
You are only a toy.  
(Ты думаешь, ты мужчина,   
Но ты всего лишь мальчик.   
Ты думаешь, что ты мужчина,   
Но ты всего лишь игрушка.)


End file.
